(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post attachment device for securing a tether between a helmet and a head and neck support device. In particular, the present invention relates to a post attachment device which uses post anchors mounted on the helmet and a catch connected to the head and neck support device to secure the helmet to the head and neck support device during use and to limit rotation of the catch on the post anchors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown several systems for connecting a head and neck support or restraint device to a helmet. One (1) such known system includes a J-clip mounted on the helmet and a D-ring connected by a tether to the head and neck support device. The J-clip on the helmet has a flat, polished spring which deflects toward the helmet. To connect the D-ring to the J-clip, one (1) edge of the D-ring is pushed down onto the spring to deflect the spring or press the spring toward the helmet and create an opening into the J-clip. While deflecting the spring, the D-ring is moved towards the rear of the helmet. Once the D-ring is within the J-clip, the spring will snap back into the locked position securing the D-ring in the J-clip. To remove the D-ring from the J-clip, the D-ring is pulled toward the rear of the helmet while the spring is pressed down and deflected toward the helmet. While holding the spring down, the D-ring is slid forward and removed from the J-clip. One (1) disadvantage of the J-clip system is that it is difficult for the driver (user) to detach the J-clip without assistance. In addition, it is difficult for the user to attach the D-ring to the J-clip. It usually takes a user several attempts before succeeding in attaching the D-ring to the J-clip. In addition, the mounting of the J-clip to the helmet is complex and is usually done by the manufacturer.
Other systems of connecting helmets to a head and neck support system or a restraint are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,822 to Sawyer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,758 to Roberts, II et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,643 to Bassick et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,782 to Kintzi et al.
Sawyer shows a ring secured to a helmet and a snap hook for connecting to the ring. The snap hook is on a connecting strap which is connected to a shoulder strap of the safety harness.
Roberts, II et al. describes a head restraint system which includes a helmet and a pair of energy dissipating extendable restraining lanyards. The lanyards are connected to the helmet by connectors. In one (1) embodiment, the helmet has steel cable loops and the lanyards have metal clips such as carabiner clips which connect to the cable loops. In another embodiment, the lanyards have a hook which is received in a loop located on the side of the helmet. An actuating cable is connected to the hook to allow for quick release of the harness system.
Bassick et al. describes a neck support and head restraint device for helmeted drivers which has a pliable collar connected to the helmet by tethers. The tethers are detachably connected by buckles to opposite sides of the helmet.
Kintzi et al. describes a multi-point strap assembly which is fixedly attached to a racing suit and removably connected to the operator's helmet. A connector means includes a buckle and allows for releasable attachment of the straps to the helmet.
The related art has also shown various types of fasteners having a post and a catch or connector which has openings to accommodate the post to connect the catch and post together. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 988,558 to England; U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,246 to Shomber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,042 to Ishizaka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,811 to Takada and U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,896 to Puckett.
England shows a fastener having a post with a head and an eyelet plate. The eyelet plate has two eyeholes, only one of the eyeholes being large enough for the head of the post to go through it. The neck joining the two eyeholes is narrower than the two eyeholes. A ring-like keeper is provided around the shank part of the post. The ring-like keeper is biased toward the head of the post by a spring supported in a cup fastened on the remote end of the post. To use the device, the eyelet plate is positioned so that the head of the post is in the larger eyehole. The eyelet plate is then pulled to move the post to the second, smaller eyehole. As the eyelet plate is being moved, wedges on the eyelet plate contact the post adjacent the head and force the eyelet plate inward pressing the ring-like keeper. When the eyelet piece (plate) has been pulled far enough to get its neck past the post, the post enters the smaller eyehole and the spring moves the ring-like keeper outward and forces the eyelet piece toward the head of the post. The spring and ring-like keeper lock the eyelet piece in position on the post.
Shomber describes a fastening device having a keyhole slotted socket member and a hanger stud member. The stud member includes a conical coil spring and a washer member which are preassembled before attachment to the supporting structure
Ishizaka describes a fastener for fastening a strap to a camera. The fastener includes a mounting shaft and a connecting member having an opening designated by two curved portions. The mounting shaft has a retainer member mounted around the shaft. The retainer member is biased by a spring toward the head of the shaft. To connect the connecting member to the mounting shaft, the connecting member is positioned so that the head of the shaft is aligned with one of the curved portions of the opening. The connecting member is pushed against the retainer member and the connecting member is moved so that the shaft is moved into the other of the curved portions of the opening of the connecting member. When the shaft moves into the other of the curved portions of the opening, the retainer member returns to the original, uncompressed position. To release the connecting member from the shaft, the retainer member is pushed downward against the spring and the connecting member is displaced so that the shaft is in the first of the curved portions of the opening.
Takada describes a vehicle safety belt having a first and second coupling section. The first coupling section has a forward circular opening and a rear circular opening with a passageway in the form of a slot having paralleled side edges extending therebetween. The second coupling section has a coupling pin. In one (1) embodiment, the guide section of the coupling pin is an elongated, traverse cross-section with parallel side edges.
Puckett describes a fastener having a male portion which includes a stem and an enlargement such as a disc and a female portion including a plate with an enlarged opening with a narrow slot extending therefrom. The male portion is fixed to a piece of fabric by grommets positioned on opposite sides of the fabric.
There remains the need for an attachment device for connecting a head and neck support device to a helmet which can be easily connected and disconnected by the user, which is easy to mount on the helmet, which is robust and strong and which has limited rotation.